Another Lyons?
by CliqueMaterial
Summary: When the Lyonses come from Orlando, Florida, Massie is not happy. But she might have found potential boyfriend material on the eldest Lyons, Ethan. Claire's twin. What will happen when Massie makes fun of Claire? Will Ethan come to her rescue? R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:**** I am not Lisi Harrison. I ****do****not**** own **_**anything.**_

**Warning: ****I have only read the first three novels. So if some of it doesn't follow along with the new books, you know why ahead of time. **

**Summary:**** When the Lyonses come from Orlando, Florida, Massie is not a happy-camper. With three new kids on her turf, who would? But Massie doesn't mind the eldest Lyon, Ethan. (Claire's twin) With Ethan's good looks, ah-dorable personality, Massie thinks that if she can't have him no one can. But does getting Ethan mean having to be nice to Claire **_**and **_**Todd? Can she make a sacrifice, to get what she wants the most? Or will Massie find out that **_**all**_** the Lyons aren't half bad?? **

**The Pretty Committee**

**Massie Block: **With her glossy brunette bob and laser whitened smile, Massie is the uncontested ruler of The Clique and the rest of the social scene at Octavian Country Day School. Massie knows you'd give anything to be just like her.

**Dylan Marvil:** Massie's second in command who divides her time between sucking up to Massie and sucking down Atkins Diet shakes.

**Alicia Rivera: **As sneaky as she is beautiful, Alicia floats easily under adult radar because she seems so "sweet." Would love to take Massie's thrown one day. Just might too.

**Kristen Gregory: **She's smart, hardworking, and will insult you to tears faster than you can say "my haircut isn't ugly!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**The Range Rover**

**8:17 a.m.**

**Monday**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Alicia: Do U like NE of the Lyons?**

Alicia, Massie's best friend, was texting her. Massie knew if she said _anything _bad about _anybody_ the whole school would take her word from it.

Massie looked around the car. She looked at Ethan Lyons, sitting next to her. He had blue-green eyes, and shaggy brown hair. Massie thought he looked ah-dorable. Even if she only met him the night before, Massie felt like she had found potential boyfriend material. She looked at Claire, sitting in the backseat. Claire was Ethan's 'twin' so to say. From what Massie found out from dinner last night and talking a little while with the twins, Massie has found out that there nothing like one another. Claire was blonde, had _terrible _bangs that fell in her face, and the _worst _possible fashion sense on the East Coast. She wondered how Claire would survive at Octavian Country Say School. Massie sighed.

Massie had the power at her fingertips.

**Massie: The guy is a QT. Girl LBR.**

She snapped her phone shut. Hopefully, her friends agreed with her judgment. Why wouldn't they? According to Massie, what she says, _goes._

**Authors Note: That was kind of the Prologue. Yeah, that's it. Lol. The actual first chapter will be out soon, promise. **

**Read & Reviewww. **

**I **_**need **_**to know your thoughts.**

**All you have to put is, ah-mazing, terrrriibbbleee, or alright.**

**Thanks,**

**-CliqueMaterial-**


	2. The Pretty Comittiee Meets Claire

Another Lyons?

Chapter One: The Pretty Comittiee Meets Claire

Disclaimer: I am not Lisi Harrison. I do not own _anything._

Question: In the fourth book, why does Massie and Claire talk about Aspen? I mean, I know that they went there for the summer and all, but it leaves out soooo much. Am I supposed to read the summer books in between the actual books? PM the answer, or leave it in a review, T-H-A-N-K-S!!

Warning: I have only read the first four novels. So if some of it doesn't follow along with the new books, you know why ahead of time.

Summary: When the Lyonses come from Orlando, Florida, Massie is not a happy-camper. With three new kids on her turf, who would? But Massie doesn't mind the eldest Lyon, Ethan. (Claire's twin) With Ethan's good looks, ah-dorable personality, Massie thinks that if she can't have him no one can. But does getting Ethan mean having to be nice to Claire _and _Todd? Can she make a sacrifice, to get what she wants the most? Or will Massie find out that _all_ the Lyons aren't half bad??

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Octavian Country Day School

The Halls

11:31 a.m.

Monday

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alicia stood at her locker, looking at herself in the mirror. She _knew_ what Icky-Claire had told her earlier couldn't be true. Could it?

_"Alicia, how can you believe your so amazingly flawless?" Claire asked as Alicia was fixing her makeup on her compact. While being in a car; but she could pull it off._

_Massie answered for her, "Because she just is, Kuh-laire."_

_Claire thought of a comeback, __"You all think your so cool? Don't you?"_

"_Claire, Claire, Claire," Massie said shaking her head back and forth. _

_Claire wondered if they looked like this all the time. Massie had on a sundress, probably from some top brand, with white sandals and a purple headband in her hair. Alicia, was wearing some jean skirt with flip-flops and a fancy beaded shirt. Dylan and Kristen, other girls in the "Pretty Committee" as Massie called it, were wearing different things too. Most likely from a name brand type of thing too. It didn't matter; Claire didn't understand clothes like these girls did. She was used to overalls, and sweat pants. That would soon have to change, Claire thought._

_Dylan spoke up, "Claire, if you don't like the way we act now, wait until we get to school."_

And that was that. Claire kept her mouth closed the rest of the way. Alicia didn't know if she was intimidated by the new girl or not. She would just have to wait and see.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Claire was thinking hard. That was the reason for the tapping. She always did that when she was in a major, thinking mode, thing. She was super nervous, this first day at OCDS was not a good one. Between the "Pretty Committee" and being new and all, it wasn't a day Claire would like to remember. Claire hoped her brother, Ethan, was having a better day. As soon as she got home he would probably tell her about the "Awesome" day he had. Ethan was easy to like. And Claire knew that. But Claire on the other hand, well, let's just say she's a bit more stubborn…

"Miss. Lyons?" Her math teacher, Mr. Fredrick asked.

"Ummm, yes?" Claire asked, unsure if she should have said that.

"Would you care to answer the problem on the board?" He asked gesturing toward the whiteboard.

Claire didn't tell many people this, but she was super good at math. She loved doing it too. The problem on the board; was no problem for Claire.

**(A/N: Confusing Much??)**

"159," Claire finally said.

"Yes, that is the correct answer," Mr. Fredrick said, "Now, Sarah, do you know…"

Claire didn't bother to listen to the rest. It was all a bore.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The Guest House

The Kitchen

3:23 p.m.

Monday

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Claire walked into her new home. She loved walking away from the fact that Massie Block wasn't around her anymore. The only class she didn't have with Massie and her clones was in math. And she was thankful for that. She didn't need teasing.

"Hey, Claire," Ethan said as Claire walked into the kitchen.

"Hiii," Claire dragged on. She hoped her brother got the hint that she wanted to talk.

"What's up? How was your first day?" Ethan asked.

_Thank you! _Claire thought.

Claire spilled her guts about _everything _that happened that day. Even how the girls got mad that she was going to eat some candy. She had to throw it out, thanks to Massie.

Ethan was a good listener. And he always had Claire's back. But this time, when Claire was done talking, Ethan didn't say anything. He walked out the front door. Claire, being a curious person, looked out the window to she where her twin was going.

_He was headed straight towards the Block's house._

**A/N: Like it? I know it's short, and I'm sorry for the wait. But my mom is making me practice for cheer tryouts. I'm nervous!! I hopeee I make it.. But anyways, Leave a review please!! Make my day!!**


	3. Massie Gets Dissed

Another Lyons?

Chapter Two: Massie gets dissed.

Disclaimer: I am not Lisi Harrison. I do nawt own _anything._

**DEDICATION: ****I would like to thank, Maddie4Life, Ladii-Dee, and Maria-Clarie. For helping me along with this chapterr. **

Warning: I have only read the first SEVEN novels. So if some of it doesn't follow along with the new books, you know why ahead of time. J

Summary: When the Lyonses come from Orlando, Florida, Massie is not a happy-camper. With three new kids on her turf, who would? But Massie doesn't mind the eldest Lyon, Ethan. (Claire's twin) With Ethan's good looks, ah-dorable personality, Massie thinks that if she can't have him no one can. But does getting Ethan mean having to be nice to Claire _and _Todd? Can she make a sacrifice, to get what she wants the most? Or will Massie find out that _all_ the Lyons aren't half bad??

A/N: Finally!! Summer is in, and cheer tryouts are over, and I'm proud to say, I made the team. But that means updates will be further apart. I'm sorry!! And for those of you who were dying to see what Ethan will do, here's your chance, so keep reading, and maybe even leave a review. I'll stop talking now…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

3:39 p.m.

Monday

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Massie sweetie," Kendra, Massie's mother said over the intercom.

Massie got up, and ran over to the little white box on her wall, "Yeah Mom?"

"Ethan wants to know if he can talk to you," her mom said, sounding happy for her.

"Umm, sure…" Massie said, "Gimme a minute."

She ran around her room. Ethan, her ah-dorable next door neighbor, was coming in _her _room! Massie threw the magazine she was reading under her bed, making sure you couldn't see it, and tidied her bed. After finishing that, she ran into her closet. She looked herself over in the big mirror, and made sure every detail on her outfit was perfect. Massie was wearing a white and blue sundress, that she got from a top fashion designer, nothing but the best, with some simple white flip-flops. Massie swiped a coat of lip-gloss on. She tucked a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear, as a low knocking was made on her door.

Massie rushed over to the door, eager to see what Ethan was coming to see her for.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Guest House

Claire's Bedroom

3:43 p.m.

Monday

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Claire plopped yet another gummy worm in her mouth. She was trying to figure out what to wear to her second day of school. She needed a better image. Claire sat down at her computer desk, trying to think of what colors would go good together. Could she put a light purple top with green pants? She wished her new school didn't have to be so judge mental. She had more than just clothes on her mind though. . .

_Back in Massie's Bedroom.._

Massie opened the door, and leaned on the frame of the door. She saw her neighbor dressed in plaid shorts and a brown tee. Even if they weren't designer, Massie got over it.

"Hey," Massie said casually, as if he came to her room every day, "What's up?"

"Can you stop being mean to my sister?" He blurted.

"_What? _You mean Kuh-Laire?"

"Well..yeah," Ethan said, "She told me all the stuff you said to her today, and well it isn't cool to listen to your little sister on how she got dissed."

_Wow, _Massie thought, _No one has _ever _talked to me like that. Maybe I should give Claire a chance? How bad can she be?_

"Fine," She stated, and marched back into her bedroom, leaving the door open.

Ethan took that as a way to say "Come in" and he took a couple steps into the room. Everything was white. Except her bed, which had purple sheets.

"So how was your first day at Briarwood?" Massie asked, pretending to be interested.

"Alright. I kinda got lost. A lot. It wasn't like my school in Orlando. There where different trailers for different classes."

"That is so interesting," Massie said, sitting on her white puffy couch. She patted the spot next to her, signaling for Ethan to sit down.

He sat.

And what happened next, neither of them could explain…

Massie's amber eyes locked with Ethan's ocean blue-green eyes, and they leaned in closer… And closer…

Until, finally, they kissed. Massie didn't know what it was about Ethan, but she really liked him. But it was so weird. Her liking an LBR who just moved here. But really, she didn't care. He had the looks and personality for her to give away her lip-virginity away too. With Massie's alpha status, she could make Ethan the most hawtest guy in Westchester.

And that, she pinky-swore on.

Author's Note: Kinda longer than my other chapters!

The more the reviews, the quicker you can see what Massie and Ethan's feelings are on "The Kiss" and the quicker I'll post another chapter J

Thanks a ton,

Love you all,

-CliqueMaterial-


	4. Ethan's Feelings

**Another Lyons?**

**Chapter 4 - Ethan's Feelings**

**Author : -CliqueMaterial-**

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked. Bewildered. She couldn't believe he seriously

just said that.

"I said, we shouldn't have done that," Ethan stated, getting up from the couch.

"...Ethan," Massie said slowly, really getting frustrated, "Do you really regret it?"

"Listen, Massie, ummm..." He didn't know what to say.

Massie stayed silent waiting for his answer.

"Er-Can I call you tomorrow?" Ethan asked.

"Hold on a minute," Massie grabbed a notebook.

She scribbled down something, then handed it to Ethan.

"Umm. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He walked over to the door. And Massie watched him go. He put his hand on the door handle,

but turned back.

Ethan walked over beside Massie, and bent down. He pecked her on the cheek.

"Night Block," Ethan said, finally regaining his cool from the first lip-kiss.(A/N: Kinda stole from Derrington...:) O well.)

This time, he went out the door, leaving Massie clueless until tomorrow.

--

Claire stepped out on to the cold grass. _I guess the end of summer is really here_, Claire couldn't help but thinking.

"Umphh.." Claire screeched.

Ethan looked up, "Claire?!"

"Ethan?"

"What are you doing!?" They both asked at the same time.

Claire giggled. Ethan laughed.

"You go first," They both said together again.

"No you!!"

Claire put her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

Ethan began, "Well...I uh-went to Massie's

Claire's eyes went a little bit bigger, "...And..."

They kept walking on the wet grass. Claire had flip flops on, so she got grass in-between her toes. She didn't mind. It reminded her of home. How she used to stay out late with her old friends

After a long pause Ethan asked:

"Why don't I tell you in the house. Your room or mine?" Ethan questioned.

"Yours, Massie's grandmother's old pictures scare me too much," Claire said with a smile.

And they walked back up to the house. Silently. Just enjoying each others company, remembering what it was like just the two of them.

**--**

Claire was shocked by what Ethan had told her the day before. She couldn't believe he liked Massie enough to kiss her. But really, how could she be mad at her when Ethan went there to ask Massie to be nice _her_? His dorky little sister.

So after she got over Ethan telling her he liked Massie, she planed on trying to "like" Massie a little bit more.

But only for her brother.

Because, really, that's what he would do for her.

**A little bit of bonding time with the twinies in there. I love calling twins twinies. Don't ask whyy. My two best friends are twins, and they hate being twins…I wish I could be a twin…hmmm. **


	5. The Important Phone Call

**Another Lyons **

**Chapter Five**

**Author : CliqueMaterial **

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Four has been updated. I took out the stupid Author's Notee…So I just wanted to say that Ch 4 isn't the same as it was before.**

**P.s. - Answer my poll on who you want Claire to like!!**

**I'm getting better with updates guys!!**

_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_

Massie picked up her phone to see a unknown number. She thought of yesterdays encounter, and answered her cell quickly.

"Hullo?" Massie asked.

"Uh-Hi it's Ethan."

Massie was silent. Ethan actually called her!!

"Umm, yeah Ethan, Hi," Massie covered the phone with her hand, she was with her friends, and she didn't tell her friends about what happened last night. She needed to make sure he really liked her first. Especially if he was calling to tell her he didn't like her.

That would be a problem.

Don't get me wrong, Massie loves her friends, she saw them everyday. But secrets weren't meant to be told.

"Mass, who's on the phone?" Dylan asked.

Massie covered up the mouthpiece with her hand again, "Hold on," she snapped.

Massie walked out of the store she was in. Yeah, she was at the mall. Where she and the Pretty Committee spent most of there time.

She walked out of the store, and found an empty bench. She sat.

"Sorry," Massie admit, "I had to get away from something…"

"Oh ok…"

They sat in silence. And Massie hated every second of it. She thought the line went dead. She was just about to hang up when Ethan said:

"Uh-Do you think we can meet up later? There's something I kinda want to tell you," Ethan asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

"Mmm. Okay," Massie stated, "Tell me when and where and I'll be there."

**Ok, Two Updates in one day!? Am I getting better or what!?**

**Lol. In the next chapter… Claire will get close with one other guy..but who?**

**No Massie/Ethan in the next chapter!! Haha! You'll have to wait for the chapter after the next!**

**PLEASEE! **

**Make my day and revieew, seriously, **

**Is it that hard to do?!**

**When I get to 25 reviews…I'll post the next chapter ****J**

**Thanks,**

**CliqueMaterial**


	6. The Mall Incident

**Another Lyons?**

**Chapter Sixx**

**Author : CliqueMaterial**

**A/N: I was just kidding about this chapter not being with Ethan and Massie.**

**In your review…please tell me who you would like Claire to crush on.**

**Either..**

**Cam**

**Josh**

**OC**

**Derrick**

**Or anyone else you can think of. Just tell me in a review.**

**This story has hit 25 reviews!! Yay!! Lol. The next chapter won't come be out until there's 30 reviews this time!! Thankss.**

Claire had asked her mom to go to the mall. She said yes, and dropped her off. Her mom gave her 100 worth of spending money, she was thankful.

She went into an outlet, Aeropostale to be exact, and rummaged around in there for awhile.

After that she went into DNKY, and saw "The Pretty Committee". As soon as Claire saw them, she bent down, trying to stay out of sight.

She was not even 4 feet away from them, and could hear them quite well.

She heard Massie's phone ring, and she snatched it out of her purse.

Claire heard her say "Uh-yeah, Ethan, hi"

Claire's mouth swung open. "He called her?!" She whisper-screamed. Hoping that no one heard her.

They didn't.

--

Ethan and Massie had made plans to meet at the soccer field. Massie was waiting anxiously. She was early. That was a first. Finally, after about 7 minutes (Massie kept checking) Ethan came and sat on the bleacher-bench next to her.

They did the casual "Hey" and "What's up?" and then they both fell in another silence, like the one on the phone. Again, Massie hated it.

Yet again, Ethan broke the stupid-silence and Massie was thankful.

"Massie, I really like you."

…_Did he just say??_

"Umm, Mass, if you don't like me it's ok. You can just say so."

Massie figured that she must have zoned out for a minute…

She wanted to say something cool, and collected. But she couldn't think of anything.

Her tongue was tied. She couldn't think.

Ethan Lyons had done this to her.

And she didn't know how to react.

--

Claire had seen Massie run out of the store. Not even telling her friends where she was going. She was shocked. Whatever her brother had said on the phone must have been important.

…Judy, (That's Claire's moms name right? I'm too lazy!!) Claire's mom, told her that she would be back at 1:30. It was 12:40. She had some time to kill so she went into the Mall's Café.

--

Massie gulped.

This couldn't be happening to her.

She could always come back with another comeback. She could always have the last word in. She could always come back with _more._

Massie gulped, again.

"I-uhmm," She had _never_ been _this_ nervous around _anyone _ever before.

She needed to go somewhere and gloss. Anything, to get away from his ocean-colored eyes staring at her like that _anything._

But she couldn't.

She was stuck.

**Cliffhanger!!**

**Haha**

**Review!!**

**But I won't post another chapter until I hit 30 reviews AND I get at **

**Least one more chapter done in "James Bloody Potter"**

**Thanks,**

**CliqueMaterial!**


	7. When She See's Someone

**Another Lyons?**

**Chapter Seven**

**Author : CliqueMaterial**

**Disclaimerr ; I just realized I haven't been putting**

**One of these on here so yeahh. I don't own anything except Ethann.**

**Authors Note: I know I said I would update on "James Bloody Potter" 1****st****, but I took it off the site…for now. It's too hard for me to do 2 stories at a time. And Ewmygawd!! Did you know that this story has hit 1,000 hits?? And for the reviews, I love you guys, I only asked for 30 and I got 34!! 7 reviews just from the last chapter!! Ok, on with the story know…Oh and BTW, since you all asked for it..it's going to be….CLAIRINGTON! **

**--**

Massie was _still _speechless. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She wished her friends were here with backup, guy tips…or _SOMETHING!!_

But they _weren't_.

This was her problem, and she had to get through it alone.

She sighed and looked back up to Ethan, "Umm, I like y-you too."

Massie Block was choking up!!

Ethan gave Massie a weird look and said, "You didn't have to say it if you really don't mean it. I mean, I'll understand."

Massie was getting gaining her demeanor back, "Well if you don't believe me then.."

Ethan blinked.

"You really didn't lie??" He asked, and Massie could tell, he was hopeful.

"Nope," she stated, examining her nails.

Massie looked up and Ethan was staring at her. They leaned in, and they had their first kiss as boyfriend/girlfriend.

--

Next Saturday, Ethan invited one of the Briarwood guys over for dinner. They were going to eat dinner, then go out to a movie. Massie was going with Ethan, and Ethan's friend was supposed to find a date to bring.

At 4:30 right on time, Ethan's friend was ringing the doorbell. Ethan got up from the couch that he and Claire were sitting on, and went to answer the door.

Claire was eating some popcorn, but when she saw Ethan's friend, she dropped the piece back into the bowl.

He was _gorgeous. _He had light brown hair, and brown chocolate eyes. (A/N I think??)

And Claire loved him the second she saw him.

--

Author's Note.

I'm so so sorry I haven't updated.

Stuufff came up.

No excuses. I know it's short but I thought this

Was better than nothingg. /

PLEASE REVIEWWW


	8. She's Coming?

Another Lyons?

Chapter Eightt!

Author : CliqueMaterial, aka, Marisaa

A/N : OK, so I know the last chapter wasn't the best in the world. Or the longest. But trust me, I've had shorter in this story. J And I really am sorry about the wait. But I promise, the more the reviews, then I'll update sooner. (And hopefully longer chapters) And you guys…the person at the door isn't Josh. It's Derrick. Just thought I'd clear that up J

--

Claire kept staring. I mean who _wouldn't_? He was beyond cute.

"Claire? Right?" asked the SHAGGY BLONDE BOY. (Sorry, I just wanted to clear up that it was Derrick NOT Josh.)

"Er-uh-um. Yes," She finally spat out.

"Nice name, I'm Derrick," he said. Claire shook her head, understandingly and smiled a little.

She wouldn't say anything more she told herself. Claire really didn't want the 1st guy she liked here to think she was a dumb blonde… Derrick sat on the recliner, and looked at Ethan. Ethan looked back then looked at Claire. Claire could tell he knew something was up.

"Soo.." Ethan started, "Wanna go play some soccer Derrick?"

"Uh-sure," He said not taking his eyes off Claire.

Ethan sighed. He could tell! "Claire do you want to come?"

Claire jumped up from the couch, "Yeah, sure."

"Oh wait, then it would be two on three. Maybe I should call Massie..." Ethan told the two.

"Uh-" Derrick and Claire both started.

"What?" Ethan asked.

Claire answered, "Massie doesn't play any kind of sport whatsoever."

Derrick finished, "And dude, she doesn't run."

"You know what?" Ethan asked the two and they shrugged and looked at him questioningly, "I'm gonna ask her."

(A/N: In this story, Ethan & Claire have cell phones :))

Ethan dialed her number...

--

"C'mon Bean, let's get inside," Massie told her little black dog.

She trotted in from her daily walk, and went straight up to Massie's room. Massie followed the dog into her own room and looked for something to do. She wished she didn't have to wait until 7 to see Ethan. Aperantly, he was having his new "friend" bring a date to the movie too; so it would be a double date. Massie didn't picture her first date like this, so Ethan better make it good. She decided on going on her computer, and loggining in to her IM chat.

**-MASSIEKUR HAS SIGNED ON AT 5:32 P.M. -**

Massie clicked on Alicia's screen name. She needed a pep-talk before her date.

**MASSIEKUR: **Hey What's up??

**HOLAGURRL: **N2m U?? R U rdy 4 ur date??

Massie hated how people talked on the computer. She liked typing out the real thing. She was too cool for that "N2m U?" crap. Massie hated when people cheated with anything.

**MASSIEKUR: **Kinda, but I'm really nervous...

**HOLAGURRL: **Don't wry Mass, u'll ttly rox! :)

**MASSIEKUR: **I guess.

**HOLAGURRL: **So wat R U wearin?

Massie was just about to type back when she heard her cell ring to "Please Be Mine" by the Jonas Brothers. She knew who that was. She quickly typed back to Alicia:

**MASSIEKUR: **I got to go, Leesh. Ethan awaits. J

She went to her bed where her phone was, and sat on her bed. She picked up the phone.

"Hullo?" Massie asked.

"Hey Mass, it's me."

"Ethan, hey what's up?"

"Well umm," Massie heard a pause, and he covered the reciever. She heard him say something but it was muffled.

"Ethan are you there??" Massie questioned, she was tired of waiting.

"Do you wanna come over before the movies? We're playing soccer, and well..." He drifted off for a second, "I thought you maybe want to come play too."

She barly heard anything but we're. We're playing soccer. We're.

"Umm, who are you with?" She kept asking questions.

"Oh it's nothing big. It's just me, Claire and my friend Derrick. And well you if you want to come..."

Massie thought about it.

"I'd love to."

--

Ethan said goodbye and closed his phone.

"Soooo..." Claire asked with her eyes.

"She's coming."

--

Author's Note.

So...ummm, oh yeah. The next chapter will be when Massie comes over.

I don't know how many chapters there will be in the whole story. I'm thinking

maybe twelve. Probably the highest fifteen. There might be a squel, depending on all

the reviews and what you guys think. But for now, just keep reviewing. :)

Thanks,

Marisaa :)


	9. Soccer & Lunchh

Another Lyons?

Chapter 9 -- The Date

Author ;; CliqueMaterial ;; aka, Marisa

Author's Note.

Wow, am I dumbbbb!

I had 1/2 of this chapter typed out.. and I must have not save it and

my mother turned the computer off. Well...I really did save it...

but for some weird reason it disappeared...anyway, this chapter is on

the datee...hence the title of the chapter..:)

--

After Massie hit end on her phone she looked at the time. It was 5:40 and Massie told Ethan she would meet him at six. She walked into her closet, and decided she needed a good soccer outfit. Something for soccer...something for soccer... Massie kept thinking.

She flipped through the wooden hangers in her closet. She needed to look cute. Not her everyday chic cute, but sporty cute. She needed to look fabulous. Finally, she settled on a Abercrombie sweat outfit. With a pink, blue, and grey tee; saying Abercrombie on the front. The sip-up jacket and roll-up pants were the same color blue. She rolled the pants just above her kneecap, and was settled with her outfit.

Massie went into her bathroom, and looked at her hair. She quickly twisted them into two loose braids. Massie glossed one more time, and finally, was really ready to go.

--

"So we're playing two-on-two?" Derrick asked the twins, and they shook their heads approvingly.

"Yeah so, if you guys don't mind..."

"Go on," Claire said.

Ethan sighed and started again, "Well if you two don't mind, I think I'm going to be on Massie's team."

Derrick and Claire looked at each other and started laughing.

"Wh-what?" Ethan asked, staring at the two giggling still.

"M-mas," Derrick was laughing too much that he couldn't even talk.

Claire finished for him, "Ethan, Massie doesn't run. Unless it's to a major shopping sale. We told you this."

"Oh," Ethan said.

They started drifting over to the backyard. Claire and Derrick sat on the patio swing, and Ethan sat on a chair.

"Here's Massie," Claire said under her breath so only Derrick and Ethan could hear her.

Ethan got up from his seat and hugged Massie. He said 'hey' and kissed her cheek.

Massie giggled, "Hey to you too."

Claire leaned over to Derrick and whispered "My brother is such a hopeless romantic..."

Derrick cupped his hands around Claire's ear and said, "Your right."

Claire smiled and already thought the day couldn't get any better.

--

Fifteen minutes later they were all playing soccer. Even Massie. Claire and Derrick were up by 2, and Massie and Ethan kept fooling around.

Claire was getting annoyed by the two. Especially Ethan. She hated how his life was so great after only being in Westchester for a week. But on the other hand, she was happy for him. I mean, he was her brother...

The soccer ball came her way and she heard Derrick yell, "C'mon Claire! Score!!"

She ran the ball half way down their "backyard field". She dodged Massie, and made her way to Ethan, who was waiting at the goal. Claire kicked the ball, and made it in!

"We won!" Derrick yelled, wiggling his butt around.

He ran over to Claire and lifted her off her feet. Claire giggled, Ethan and Massie came over and laughed at Derrick.

"Are you guys hungry?" Ethan asked the other three.

After a chorus of 'yes's' Ethan and Derrick went into the house and said they would be back. Massie and Claire sat in the grass.

"That was fun," Massie said after the silence was bugging her a little.

"Yeah, it was... I'm glad you came Massie," Claire said, smiling a tiny grin.

"Me too," Massie said finally looking Claire in the eyes.

"Can you believe how Derrick wiggled his butt after you two won?!" Massie asked.

They started talking like they were best friends. And that was what Claire needed right now. A best friend.

They kept talking and finally Massie said, "I'm sorry about you know.."

"Hmm?" Claire asked. Was she really apologizing??

"I'm sorry about making fun of you. I should have got to know you first..and know, your not half bad."

"Thanks," Claire said smiling. Massie wasn't as bad as she thought either.

--

"Here we go ladies," Derrick said as he and Ethan came out.

They brought a picnic basket and a blanket, as Ethan spread the blanket out, Claire and Massie shared a look. Claire could tell Massie was thinking the same as she was. Wow.

The guys finished setting lunch up and they all sat on the blanket.

"So we have PB&J, ham, turkey, what do you want Block?" Ethan asked.

"Ham please," Massie stated.

"What do you want Claire?" Derrick asked as he and Ethan were still hunched over the picnic basket.

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"Here," Derrick said handing Claire her sandwich.

Ethan and Derrick grabbed there own and sat beside the girls.

"Derrick do you like Claire?" Massie asked out of the blue.

"I-uh..."

"Because it seems like you do. And if you do you should just tell her," Massie continued.

"Well I mean-"

"C'mon tell her Derrick. Tell Claire how you feel. I can see it in your eyes. You like Claire," Massie said.

"Ummm-"

"Massie why don't we go get some drinks?" Ethan asked.

"Fine," She said and the couple got up and walked to the Lyons' house.

--

Author's Note

In the next chapter will be on what Derrick and Claire have to say to each other.

Thank you all for your reviews Your all awesomee :)


	10. The Fight

Another Lyons?

Chapter 10 : The Fight

Author : CliqueMaterial

Author's Note.

I was gunna waait until the story hit

50 reviews…but me and my cousin made this

Kinda bet thing…so uummm yeah. Ohhh, if any of

You's like Harry Potter, Marauder Era, check out my cousins

Story, it's got me as a character

/s/4478374/1/CampPlustheMaraudersandLilyEqualsPureChaos

--

For four minutes now Derrick and Claire had been sitting in silence. And just like Massie, Claire hated the silence just as much. It was the _most_ awkward silence Claire had ever been in. Derrick kept darting his eyes everywhere. Just to avoid Claire.

Finally Claire just blurted out, "Derrick, will you just say something??"

He whipped his head, and locked eyes with Claire.

He sighed. "You know what? Your right. I'm not going to be like Ethan and be all quiet. Yes he told me," Derrick said after Claire's eye's asked 'he told you what happened?'.

"I like you Claire."

--

"And you said that why…?" Ethan asked Massie. They were in his kitchen sitting at the table. He was getting drinks out, and Massie was playing with an apple that was laying about.

"Ethan, did you look at the way they were looking at each other? They wouldn't say something to one another, so I thought I would." Massie said in a huff.

Ethan laughed, "I guess your right Block."

--

"Are you two together yet?" Massie came out the back door.

"Mmmhhmm," Claire said shaking her head. Not taking her eyes off of Derrick.

Ethan asked Derrick, "Dude are you there?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Derrick said.

Ethan looked at Massie and shook his head. Massie got up, and got the house from the side of the house. Ethan ran over and turned it on. Massie fired and…

"MAASSSIIIEEEEE!!," Derrick and Claire both screamed.

"That's it," Claire declared.

She went in the house and ran to the fridge. Claire opened it quickly, and got some water bottles out. She hastily twisted the caps off and ran back outside.

"Ohhhh Massie, I have a present for you!" Claire hurried over to Massie's side and dumped one bottle of water over her head.

"Kuh-laire!!"

"Whatcha gonna do know?!" Claire asked with a sly grin planted on her face.

"This!" And Massie raised the hose back up to Claire.

Meanwhile the guys were having there own water fight. Ethan had ran into the house too, to get some more water. He dumped it over Derrick's head, and laughed.

--

For four minutes now Derrick and Claire had been sitting in silence. And just like Massie, Claire hated the silence just as much. It was the _most_ awkward silence Claire had ever been in. Derrick kept darting his eyes everywhere. Just to avoid Claire.

Finally Claire just blurted out, "Derrick, will you just say something??"

He whipped his head, and locked eyes with Claire.

He sighed. "You know what? Your right. I'm not going to be like Ethan and be all quiet. Yes he told me," Derrick said after Claire's eye's asked 'he told you what happened?'.

"I like you Claire."

--

"And you said that why…?" Ethan asked Massie. They were in his kitchen sitting at the table. He was getting drinks out, and Massie was playing with an apple that was laying about.

"Ethan, did you look at the way they were looking at each other? They wouldn't say something to one another, so I thought I would." Massie said in a huff.

Ethan laughed, "I guess your right Block."

--

"Are you two together yet?" Massie came out the back door.

"Mmmhhmm," Claire said shaking her head. Not taking her eyes off of Derrick.

Ethan asked Derrick, "Dude are you there?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Derrick said.

Ethan looked at Massie and shook his head. Massie got up, and got the house from the side of the house. Ethan ran over and turned it on. Massie fired and…

"MAASSSIIIEEEEE!!," Derrick and Claire both screamed.

"That's it," Claire declared.

She went in the house and ran to the fridge. Claire opened it quickly, and got some water bottles out. She hastily twisted the caps off and ran back outside.

"Ohhhh Massie, I have a present for you!" Claire hurried over to Massie's side and dumped one bottle of water over her head.

"Kuh-laire!!"

"Whatcha gonna do know?!" Claire asked with a sly grin planted on her face.

"This!" And Massie raised the hose back up to Claire.

Meanwhile the guys were having there own water fight. Ethan had ran into the house too, to get some more water. He dumped it over Derrick's head, and laughed.

**Author's Note.**

**Did I worry you w/ the chapter title?**

'**The Fight'?**

…**.lol**

**So the next chapter **will **be the movies.**

**I PINKY-SWEAR ****J**


	11. The Movies

Another Lyons?

Chapter 11 : The Movies

Author : CliqueMaterial

Disclaimer ; I own nothing. Seriously, if I owned the stuff do you think I would be sitting here and typing another version of the real story out?!

A/N: Short nd Simple this time… please check out my cousins story… her penname is xxashley456xx thanks ;)

P.s., This chapter might be half-assed. Sorry. But, I just stayed up all night at a lock-in thing for my gymnastics place. I had a blast! But, I'm tired. Really tired. And my neck hurts. BAD. BUT I felt that you guys are good enough to get a chapter in :)

--

"Massie your gonna get it s-so-sooooon," Claire said shaking.

They were all shivering outside. It was the end of summer. It was getting cooler quicker. The two couples stood around with towels around themselves, sitting on the cement.

"I'd like to see you try Claire…" Massie said smiling at her disbelievingly.

"OK, you'll get it when you least expect it."

The guys just looked at the two girls, looking at one another. These two were amusing.

--

Ethan and Claire asked their mom to take them to the movies. She drove the foursome there and dropped them off.

--

Claire and Derrick got the tickets, and they picked to see "Prom Night".

(A/n: I kinda wanted a movie that was kinda scary-kinda not. So whatevs)

Meanwhile, Ethan and Massie were getting some snacks. Massie asked Ethan to order her a small popcorn.

"That's all you want?" Ethan asked back.

Massie nodded her head.

Ethan ordered for Massie, and him. He assumed Derrick and Claire wanted something too. Ethan got a large popcorn for Derrick and Claire to share. And ordered Claire some gummy worms, her favorite. He asked for four small drinks, and finally was done with their order. But before Ethan could get his wallet out to pay, Massie slapped a credit card down on the counter.

Massie smiled at Ethan and said, "Let me pay."

Ethan shrugged, and let her pay. They got all their snacks, and went outside of theater 12. Where Claire and Derrick where waiting for them.

--

Finally, they made there way to their seats. They all sat down in a row. Ethan was on the end, then Massie, Claire and Derrick was on the other end. The entire time the begging credits were on, there little group just talked. Thankfully, they sat in a corner, and no one else was around them. They could all talk regularly, without whispering.

--

After about ten minutes of talking about nothing at all, the movie finally started. Claire plopped a gummy worm in her mouth and watched the big screen. Derrick just watched Claire watch the screen, amused. There was something about Claire that made her different. She wasn't like other girls that went to OCD.

He liked that Claire really didn't think what other people thought. He liked that Claire wore keds and sweats. He liked that Claire liked to eat candy.

It made Claire, Claire. It made her who she is.

Claire.

Derrick put his arm around Claire's should, and she looked at him and smiled.

Claire liked Derrick. He was different from some of the other guys that she met. Not that she met a lot of guys in Westchester yet, but Ethan did.

Ethan once had a couple boys over a day after school. There names were Josh, Cam and then Derrick came. Derrick left early so she didn't meet him then, but she met Josh and Cam. They were nice, but Derrick got _her_. He understood Claire for Claire. She liked that about him.

--

**Ethan's POV**

Every time the killer would come out, Massie would jump just a little bit closer to me each time. Personally, I really didn't like this movie too much. But just being here with Massie my sister, and my new best friend made it better.

--

**Massie's POV**

I was glad that Claire and I started to get along. I was even happier finding out that it was Claire who came as Derrick's date. I was kinda nervous. This being my first date and all.

Even though I could tell that Claire and Derrick hadn't kissed yet, I could tell that they were going to be a really good couple. They were really cute. Being so unsure of themselves. I was happy that Derrick admitted to Claire that he liked her. You could really just look at their eyes and tell, they really liked each other.

"Mass, are you ok?" Ethan asked me as I was hugging his side, burring my face into his chest. He smelled good. I couldn't tell what kind of cologne he used…

"Umm, yeah," I said looking up. Thankfully, the scary part was over that I was hiding from.

"I guess I'm just not that into scary movies," I whispered to him.

Even though our "group" was in there own little corner, I felt as if I had to whisper. Claire and Derrick sat right next to us, watching the movie. I didn't want to disturb them.

"Oh yeah, me neither," Ethan told me.

I smiled. I didn't know if he was just saying that because I didn't like them, or if he really didn't like them. I hope he really didn't like them too. I don't like when people do that. All the LBR's at school always try and like the same things as me to try and be my friend.

I didn't want my own boyfriend to be like that too.

"Wanna go to the arcade?" Ethan asked me and I shook my head yes.

--

We didn't even tell Claire and Derrick where we were going. They didn't even notice when we left either. I giggled as I got up and took Ethan's hand when he offered it.

The arcade was in the upstairs area of the theater, so we walked up there and made a left into the big place.

There where so many games!

Ethan told me to play anything I wanted and he insisted on letting him pay this time. Since I paid for all the snacks.

We played some dumb video games for a good half hour then I saw those one kind of claw things. The kind where you try and get a prize by dropping the claw in. There were tons of teddy bears in there.

Ethan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered in my ear, "Which one do you want?"

I pointed to a little purple bear in the middle of the box.

Ethan put some quarters in the machine and it darted into life. He had two shots to get it until you would have to put some more money in. He missed on the first and I was losing hope. But then, he got it. He got my bear!!

"Here," he said handing me the bear.

I smiled, "Thank you. I love it."

And I loved my first date.

--

**Author's Note.**

**I think this was my longest chapter ever!!**

**It might be bad, but that's just cuz I'm not very awake right now :D**

**Please review!!**

**Next chapter will be Claire & Ethan's POV's on their side of the date ****J**


	12. Author's Notee

Hullo all you Clique Fan Lovers.

I am here now, to tell you that this story will not go on without

ONE MORE REVIEW.

That's it,

JUST ONE MORE REVIEW.

I really enjoy working on this story

But, on the other hand,

I just want it to finally hit 50

Reviews.

The person who first reviews to make it 50 will

Get the next chapter dedicated to them,

AND(if they want)

Will get to make a guest appearance in the story.

If you get it, you can be yourself, or make

Up some person that you want to be in the story.

Whatevs.

JUST PLEASE,

Review.

Thanksss.

-CliqueMaterial-


	13. The Other Half of the Movies

Another Lyons

Chapter 12 - The Movies - Part 2

Author ; CliqueMaterial

PLEASE READ!!

A/N; Ummm, I'm kind of grounded right now / I'm allowed on the downstairs computer (that doesn't have internet) but I'm not allowed on the upstairs computer (that has internet). So right now, it's Monday, this chapter might not be able to be out until Friday, or something later. I really don't knoww. When my parents ground me they don't go by weeks, they just ground me until they think I "learned my lesson". So I'm sorry this won't be out that soon depending on what happens.

On another note, berry.boa.nut, told me that this story is kinda getting boring. I don't want it to be boring, so I'm open to suggestions on what the next big plot is. Cuz I kinda can't think of anything / Just leave it in a review or PM me. :) But for this chapter, it will just be on the other side of the movie. Claire and Derrick's perspective on the movie date.

Thanks,

Marisa

--

Claire's POV

As soon as Massie and my brother left, I started freaking out. This was my first date! And I had been copying Massie. When she leaned a little closer to Ethan, I would wait a couple minutes and do the same. Same with everything else the other two did. Now, I had no idea what to do. Should I put my hands in my lap? Or maybe put them on the armrests of the seat? I was totally uncomfortable.

I looked over at Derrick, he looked calm, cool and relaxed.

Lucky him.

I, on the other hand, was really starting to freak out.

Derrick's POV

Right when Ethan and Massie left, I felt Claire get all tensed up.

I waited til a boring part of the movie. I put my arm around her and she looked at me and smiled.

"You ok?" I asked her.

She flashed another smile and nodded. I wouldn't give up just yet though.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You sure?"

Claire's POV

He could tell my smile was fake. I liked that he wouldn't give up when he knew something was up. Derrick was just like my brother. Except Derrick played soccer, Ethan played baseball. I guess that was just the 'thing' in Orlando. Westchester guys played soccer, Orlando guys played baseball.

Derrick was still looking at me, awaiting my answer. I looked deep into his eyes, he was so cute.

"Umm, I was just wondering where the other two went," I finally answered.

"Oh," He said, he sounded like he was disappointed in my answer, "They might have went to get more popcorn... or maybe they went to the arcade?"

I wish they would come back, and soon. I had no idea what I was doing.

--Still Claire's POV--

After about another half an hour into the movie, I decided to excuse myself to the girls room. I had about 5 minutes to find the two without Derrick thinking I was taking a poo in the loo. (A/n: Lol :)) Like that?? Hahaaa)

I ran into the girls room, because frankly, I really actually had to go.

After I did my business, washed my hands, and checked myself in the mirror, I had 3 minutes left. I hurriedly whipped out my phone and texted Massie's number,

Claire: Where are you? I'm freaking out all by myself!!

Two seconds later Claire heard a little 'ding' signaling that she got a new message.

Massie: I'm w/ Ethan in the arcade. Where are you.

Claire: The bathroom.

Claire needed Massie's content. She needed to know that she looked alright. She needed someone to tell her that it was just a first date with a guy... If it didn't work out, there would be more guys out there.

No matter how much she knew that herself, sometimes you just needed someone to say it out loud.

Massie: I'll be right there. It'll be ok. :)

Claire didn't even bother to reply. She knew it would all be better soon. Massie Block was going to help her get through this, what could go wrong?

--In the Arcade, Massie's POV--

Massie snapped her cell shut. Claire needed her. And Massie was trying to be Claire's friend, so, she would have to go help her.

"Umm Ethan?" She tapped on his shoulder. He was playing a video game that Massie really wasn't interested anymore.

He stopped the game and turned around, he smiled and said, "Yeah Mass?"

Massie loved his smile. She wanted to kiss him senseless right then and there. But she couldn't, she needed to help Kuh-laire.

"I-uh, have to go to the bathroom, "I finally sputtered out.

Real cool Massie. Reeeeaaaallll cool.

"Ok," He said still smiling, "Do you want me to walk you there?"

He is so sweet!

I smiled at him, "It's fine. I'll be right back ok?"

He nodded, and I stood up, I needed to help Claire, and fast. We where running out of time.

**Author's Note**

**That's all for this chapter, because for one, I'm really tired, and **

**I want to take a shower :) **JonasBrotherssluverr** won the 50th review thing, so**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**She will make a guest appearance :)**

**Thanks a ton!**

**CliqueMaterial**


	14. Eavsdropping

Another Lyons?

Chapter 13 - Donna's Help

Clique Material :D

Author's Note.

This chapter is dedicated to Donna, aka JonasBrothersLuverr

She won the whole 50th review thing J So this chapter is dedicated to her,

And the ah-mazing, beautiful, and talented, you guessed it, JONAS BROTHERS!!

Haha, I love themmm. (So does Donna ;)) Donna's making a guest appearance in this chapter guys. 33

Anyways, On with the chapter!

**--In the Bathroom, Donna's POV--**

I sat on the toilet seat, (it was closed :D) and opened my compact hand mirror. My bright brown eyes were shining back at me, and my hair, my dark black hair, was in curls. Why was I sitting in a bathroom stall you ask? Well, I was having the worst first date _ever_.

The guy that brought me here, was a complete dud. I couldn't even explain how dumb he was either, so that's the reason I was hiding.

"Claire!? What do you want me to tell you!? I don't know what your supposed to do!" I heard some girl talking.

"But Masssiie," The girl, who I guess was Claire dragged on, "I'm dying out there!!" She was whisper-screaming, something me and my friends usually do too.

I didn't know who these girls were, but I thought I should help them out.

I unlocked the stall door, and said, "I might have an idea."

The girls' heads both turned so fast, I thought one of them was going to break there neck.

--

"What'd you say?" Massie asked me.

"I said, I might be able to help."

"Who asked you for help?" Massie snapped right back.

I couldn't believe I was getting crap from little seventh graders. I mean, sure, I've had some bad dates…like now for instance…but I wasn't terrible with guys. I was in ninth grade and have had _plenty_ of boyfriends.

"…fine, you don't want my help," I started walking over to the sinks to wash my hands.

"I do," Claire said, finally saying something.

Massie looked ready to kill.

A/N Sorry for the shortness, and the lack of not updating fast. School and sports to that to you J

Anyway, R&R!


End file.
